As more and more communication apparatuses require more communication traffic, a next-generation 5G system, which is further improved as compared to an existing LTE system, is required. In the next-generation 5G system called NewRAT, communication scenarios are classified into Enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB), Ultra-reliability and low-latency communication (URLLC), and Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC).
The eMBB is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, high peak data rate, etc., the URLLC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having ultra-high reliability, ultra-low latency, ultra-high availability, etc. (e.g., V2X, Emergency Service, Remote Control), and the mMTC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having low cost, low energy, short packets, massive connectivity, etc. (e.g., IoT).